


Periit Sacrificium

by Carnival_Ivy



Series: Pantheon [1]
Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/pseuds/Carnival_Ivy
Summary: 哨兵向导+病弱文官设定，病弱文官不是我杜撰的，是他们真的历史上就好病弱hhhhhhh古罗马AU，不列颠小王子Jim和万神殿祭司Humpy。英文名-拉丁文名对应：Humphrey-OnuphriaBernard-BernardeaArnold-Arnaldia（其实正确的应该是-us，但是这里以a结尾（阴性）是因为设定文官都是向导，而向导是辅助的，阴性的，由月神主导的）Herbert-HeribetusJim的名字有梗，不是Jacobus或者Jacomus
Relationships: Frederick "Jumbo" Stewart/Martin Walker, Herbert Attwell/Arnold Robinson, Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Series: Pantheon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028691
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Fléctere si néqueo súperos Acheronta movebo  
如果我不能撼动天堂，那我就掀翻地狱。 ——维吉尔《埃涅阿斯纪》

一.

夏日清晨的大海总是美丽的：朝霞初褪，天空呈现出浅淡的蓝色；明亮的阳光从云层的缝隙照射下来，宝石般的海水翻卷着洁白的浪花拍击在银色的沙滩和黝黑的岩石上，闪烁着粼粼光芒。

穿着麻布的小女孩光着脚，用一柄小刀从岩石上将藤壶割下来，扔进身边的木桶里。她干活很利落，远超过一个六岁小姑娘能达到的敏捷。突然，像是听到了什么，她站直了身子，手搭在眉上眺望着。很快一艘小船便出现在了她的视野里，然后——

然后一个湿淋淋的脑袋抢先钻出水面，接下来是赤裸的肩膀和胸膛，一个男孩从水里钻了出来，给了她一个大大的拥抱：“Annie！”男孩开心地将握紧的拳头伸到她面前：“听一听我找到了什么！”

“我不知道呀。”女孩腼腆地笑了，脸上的雀斑因为这个笑容而变得更加可爱。“Jim，你直接给我吧，求你啦。”

这时候Jim把手张开，里面是一枚蝶贝，而且还有个天然的小孔：“我昨天跟着老爹去卖鱼的时候，在集市上看到有位来自伦底纽姆的贵妇人，你不知道，她脖子上那颗珍珠有多大多亮！我看都要比上太阳了。”他啰嗦起来，这是他激动时候就会有的小毛病：“我找不到珍珠，但你看这个也很好看，颜色还相近，让妈把它穿到那条蓝色有蕾丝花边的丝带上，这样咱们家的姑娘们也就有一件拿得出手的首饰了。”

Jim总是这样乐呵呵的，也总是能给这个不富裕的家庭带来笑声。这时候他们的父亲和兄弟回来了，年长的男人哈哈大笑：“怪不得这小子迫不及待要游回来！”他们默契地一唱一和，谁也没有提今天捕到的鱼有多少。

这几年年景不好，田里的农作物都交赋税还不够，不少人家就开始顺便捞点鱼，但是下水的人多了，浅海的鱼很快就不剩多少了。要是往再深处走走或许还有，可他们家的小木船又吃不住深海航行。家里人口多，这些孩子还不到能干活的年纪。当然即使能干活，现在也没什么好做。日子开始过得愈发艰难，Hacker夫妇每天都得发愁如何填满家里的这几张嘴。

开春的时候Hacker先生当掉了祖传的精工匕首，换来了三个月的口粮；上周Hacker太太再去当自己最喜欢的一块里面有完整的一只蜜蜂的琥珀时，老板给的第纳尔和塞斯特斯换成燕麦却只够一个月的分量了：因为歉收，谷物的价格又涨了，这是没办法的事。

不过，他们的日子也不是没有盼头的：他们的六个孩子里头四个大孩子都已经获得了神的恩赐，成为了哨兵，虽然这让他们吃的更多，现在看来这种神的恩赐像是负累，但以后参军少说也能做到百夫长；即使两个女孩子不想参军，她们也生得美丽，能嫁个好人家。不列颠这里受罗马本土的影响比较小，姑娘们不至于成为夫家的财产。

Annie盯着那枚蝶贝，上面流转的珠光太美了，她简直无法移开眼睛。Jim摸了摸她的头发：“就知道你喜欢。”声音饱含宠爱。

当他们一行人走到门口的时候，所有人都为目睹的一幕惊呆了：他们那间小破木屋外面竟然整整齐齐地站着一排卫兵，头盔上都有着染成鲜红色的鸵鸟羽毛。

这可是不列颠总督出行才有的待遇，Jim小小地咽了一口口水，他还趁着一个士兵不注意，伸手摸了一下对方那闪亮亮的铠甲。真好，希望我有一天也能变成这种强壮的士兵，穿上这些铠甲。他心里想。

而进屋后他们就更加吃惊了：一位中年男子站在屋内，穿着金黄色的托加长袍，手上三枚硕大的戒指几乎像太阳般将整个屋子照耀得五光十色。他们的母亲满面泪痕，最小的弟弟躺在她的怀里，天真无邪地望着这一切。

“这就是你全部的孩子了？”见到他们回来的一刹那，这位尊贵的男人用一种奇异的声音问道，那声音很柔和，但是异样地冰冷。

“是的，大人。”Hacker夫人畏缩地答道。

“孩子们，靠过来些。”男人从身边的仆从手里接过一个袋子，拿出了些腌好的，肚子里填满了葡萄干的睡鼠：“你们不想尝尝这个吗？”他和善地笑着，将食物分给还没吃东西的孩子们，并且对着另一个成年男人介绍自己：“我是不列颠的新任总督，今天特意拜访您的。”

“拜访？”Hacker先生大吃一惊：“可是总督大人，我家世代平民，有什么可供您选择的啊！”

他心里清楚，Hacker家孩子们的聪慧和俊美在乡里算是出名的，更别说十几年来家乡所有的哨兵都出自他们家，几户乡绅都等着他的女儿们成年后就迎娶。想到这里他把Annie往背后挡了挡。

但总督的兴趣显然不在于给自己找个能生哨兵儿子的美貌奴隶。他环顾一圈，最后目光落在了Jim身上：“我很喜欢这个孩子，子女多总是一件幸福的事，其中有被神祝福的哨兵们就更幸福了，不是吗？虽然我们都不知道神选择被祝福者的标准是什么。”

“是的，大人。”Hacker夫妇诚惶诚恐地奉承道。

“如果您不介意，我将收养这个孩子，让他像我的亲生儿子一样。”总督说道：“他将跟我的儿子吃同样的东西，穿同样的衣服，睡在同一张床铺上。我会给他们请一样的老师，让他们有一样的爱好，娶一样门楣高贵的妻子。我会给你们免除赋税，还会给你们一处伦底纽姆的房产和三十万个第纳尔。”

“大人，我更强壮些，能打胜仗，而且快成年了，请您让我去吧！”家中的长兄急急忙忙地开口，Jim了解自己的兄弟们不是自私自利的人，他大哥这么急，多半是把这件事跟最近他们听到的征召敢死队的风声联系在了一起。Jim看了看他自己结实的身材，撇了撇嘴，想：这倒也不必，而且即使是哨兵，也不值得这样破费以及大费周章，看来这位总督另有所图。

Hacker夫妇被儿子一提醒，也想到了。除了那个还需要吃奶的婴孩之外，Jim是他们最小的儿子。如果总督是来征兵的，大儿子和大女儿确实更加适合。他们竭尽全力谄媚地笑起来：“大人，大人，Jim这孩子总是生病，吃得多还不干活，您要是想要个士兵，可以看看这两个孩子，他们都是很好的哨兵……”

“我愿意去。”Jim突然出声打断了他们。他双臂抱在胸前，一幅吊儿郎当的样子：“这又不是被卖作奴隶，而且我早就想过好日子了。老爹老妈你们真的觉得家里这么穷对我很好吗？”

这一下Hacker夫妇再也没什么话好说，Jim一脸不耐烦地催促：“还不赶快给总督之子收拾东西去，我是一刻都不想在这破屋子里呆了。”

总督友善地说：“难道总督之子应该穿着破衣烂衫吗？我当然已经给你准备好了属于你的亚麻托加，是少年们都喜欢的火红色。上了马车，你就能看到了。不过想要穿上它还得再等一会儿，等我们在最近的旅店稍事休息，给你擦洗干净，熏上东方来的香料，把这些臭鱼烂虾的味道驱散之后。”

“您可真是太仁慈了，大人。”Jim看上去高高兴兴地跟总督离开了，甚至没有再回头看一眼他的父母，就出门上了车。

甫一上车，总督立刻让Jim到角落呆着，“天呐，鱼腥味对我的嗅觉可真是个折磨；”他喋喋不休地诅咒道：“没有向导，这就是众神对我的责难了，恶心，真是恶心，要不是为了我唯一的儿子，我才不会跟你这小鬼同居一车。”

“省省您的责难吧，大人。”Jim双手枕在头后面，他从未见识过这么舒适的软垫，很快便泛起了困意：“如果您想让我冒充您的儿子，那么您也得表现得像个父亲啊。”

这话让总督眯起了眼睛：“小子，这是谁告诉你的？”他危险地发问，已经撕下了之前温情脉脉的伪装。

“大人，您放心，这都是我自己察觉的，有集会的时候听贵妇人们说的，也有今天看您的行动想到的。”Jim依旧闭目假寐，毫不客气地躺在外面套着镶有淡蓝色花边白绫枕的鸭绒枕头上：“万主之王让各个行省的总督和在外征战的将军把儿子或者兄弟送到罗马，美其名曰贵族聚居培养风度，实际上就是扣作人质。而您更倒霉些，您是个哨兵，您的儿子也是哨兵，想找一个年龄相仿相貌接近的哨兵男孩替代他，怕不是很容易，所以才会给我的父母开出如此的高价——哎，要我说来，您实在是爱子心切，因此有些不警惕了，这桩买卖要是被皇太后的探子知道了，怕是您儿子和我都难逃一死。”

“你今年多大，孩子？”总督一开始还没有把他所谓的“察觉”放在心上，然而越听他便越觉得这个孩子见识非凡，以至于到最后甚至都诞生了一种敬畏之心：他分明不是一个少年，而是密涅瓦在人世的使者。他坐直了身子，靠近Jim，此时他不再觉得这个平民孩子身上的鱼腥味儿难以容忍了，在谈话中，他已经靠得越来越近，倒像是真正的亲父子一样。而最后Jim点破的他的失误，更让他惊出了一身冷汗。

“今年底就满十二岁了，大人。”Jim笑了笑，露出了自己的小虎牙。“我还很年轻呢。”

“不，不，你当然很年轻，但比起你来，罗马城里那些四十二岁的世袭元老们，他们简直就是白活了一生的肥肉。”总督哈哈大笑，然后又叹气：“可惜你生错了时代，孩子，你必须要去侍奉皇帝和皇太后了，倘若你能活着回来，我势必任命你为我的首席幕僚长。我会保全你的家人的，只要你保全我的家人。”

这就是Jim想要的了：对于一户他这样的人家来说，有太多的神眷总不是好事，就像带着金银珠宝却没有防备地穿行在山野之中。也许会有哪个达官显贵会看上他姐妹的美丽容貌，或者想看看他的兄长们能成为多勇猛的角斗士。而现在，至少他为他们找到了在不列颠足够强大的权力庇佑，这会让他觉得一切都是值得的，哪怕今生他再不能与他们相见。

男孩推开窗户，他灵敏的听力使他仍然能够听到潮汐的声音，但他从未离开过的大海，此时已经消失在树林的后面了。


	2. Chapter 2

Jim-Janumius  
Humphrey-Onuphria（Humpy-mālum）  
Bernard-Bernardea  
Arnold-Arnaldia  
Herbert-Heribetus  
Frank Wiesel-Franchius  
Frank Gordon-Francisca  
Desmond-Desmondius  
Martin Walker-Martinus  
球-Titan（Frederick-Friderica）  
本章另外几个祭司长拉丁名对应的都是历史上的内阁秘书  
Burke Trend-Burgia  
Maurice Hankey-Maurycia  
John Hunt-Iohannia

二.

Onuphria坐在圣火旁，百无聊赖地拿着一块亚麻布擦着大理石的基座。事实上它已经够洁白了，他只是闲着给自己找点事做而已。

同伴们都在做着去斗兽场看表演的准备，只有他多半还是要留守神殿。Francisca已经来炫耀过了。未来很可能侍奉玛门的男孩身上的白托加有着特殊的金边，阳光下闪闪发亮：“太可惜了Onuphria，这可是今年最盛大的活动，我们这些新祭司一定会被顶礼膜拜的！”他又故作遗憾地浮夸叹气，“但谁让你的精神不好呢？”

“多谢你关心，Francisca。”Onuphria低头继续擦着基座，连看都没看他一眼，“想想看，有些人必须尽职尽责，因为他们不可或缺；而有些人则可以尽情玩乐，反正他们的地位也不甚重要，离开神殿片刻并不会造成大的影响。对于个人来说，后者的确更加令人羡慕。”

Francisca僵了一刻钟，然后假笑着说：“听说今天的表演很精彩，我还想要不要回来讲给你听呢。不过现在看来你也有更重要的事情，不打扰了，告辞。”

Onuphria当然知道表演会很精彩，不过那些孩子的目的也不是表演，而是由于这场表演是为了给不列颠总督独子Janumius庆贺十三岁生日所举办。这位Janumius是个哨兵，又有着阿波罗的英俊和才华，比如不可多得的演说家才能，所以皇太后颇为喜欢这个年轻人，正忙着给他物色一位合适的未婚妻。虽然他的年龄还小，但总是可以先订婚的。另外，这样一来，其他想要寻求一位淑女的贵族青年也会到场，今天的表演就成了一场上流社会的社交活动。对于要经过十年苦修，几乎没有任何娱乐的少年祭司们来说，这可是个难得能出去放放风的好机会。

但这都跟他无关，因为神——祭司们认为是密涅瓦——在塑造Onuphria的向导天赋之时有一点小小的疏忽：她赐予了他这件礼物，让他能够更加敏锐地体察到他人的感情，却在精神屏障的建立上留下了瑕疵，使得Onuphria比普通人更易烦躁和激动，自然也不适合观看角斗这种惊险刺激的表演。

按照历史记录，拥有哨兵或向导这两种神赐天赋的人基本上百中有一，马尔斯偏爱男性，密涅瓦则更喜欢选择女性成为向导，因此女性哨兵和男性向导各自占其族群。然而密涅瓦和马尔斯在赠送礼物时也会厚此薄彼。有的哨兵能站在台伯河畔的高塔上看到埃及，徒手捏碎敌人的头骨，奔跑的速度赛过埃及的好马，甚至——据说末代色雷斯王能够号令其他的哨兵，并且杀死了一万一千名罗马人；有的却只比普通人强一点，不过考虑到罗马的卫生状况，他们的五感强化程度差也是好事。而向导亦然，只有最强大也最完美的男性向导可以成为祭司，女性向导则会成为维斯塔贞女，他们作为罗马的儿女，终生不婚不育，侍奉神明。

Onuphria当了四年的祭司学徒，拖到十岁才成为了一名祭司，也正是因为这个原因导致。他猜想原本祭司长们以为他可以通过学习而逐步建立起完善的精神屏障，修炼出淡定从容的性格，但Onuphria还是失败了。

他显然不能安抚陷入狂躁的哨兵。一个不能安抚哨兵的向导，那就是无用的，当什么祭司呢？

不过他们的出征祭司长Burgia和马尔斯的侍神祭司长Arnaldia都认为他可以在未来胜任这一工作， 万神殿里长居的祭司长们或多或少都有些问题，据说曾经有一次雷声过大，把Arnaldia吓病了整整一周。这是侍奉朱诺以及负责教育新人的祭司长Iohannia跟这些学徒们课上闲聊时提到的，他还眉飞色舞地说，这件事让年资最老的首任大祭司Maurycia几乎一夜白头，随着Arnaldia一病不起了。Arnaldia原本是天赋最强的向导，据说他曾经能够在万神殿里将自己的情绪投射到亚历山大港，或者不需要接触就能让一个陷入狂躁的杀人恶魔哨兵镇定下来不能动弹，但他的缺陷让他变得脆弱，也就意味着他再也不能上战场了。

马尔斯的祭司不能上战场，那意义就丧失大半，这意味着在神权和王权的交锋中，神权落败于王权。Onuphria在心里默默地想，他们选我也是彻底放弃希望了吧。

这时候Iohannia突然朝他这儿看了一眼，意味深长。

后来很快这位祭司长就不见了，据说Maurycia厌恶这种背后嚼舌根的行为，把他打发去了某个行省的军队里做苦工，或者压根儿就是去给角斗士安抚情绪。Titan说这话的时候还左顾右盼的，生怕被祭司们发现。

Titan的名字叫Friderica，是他们当年那些祭司学徒里资质最好的，他只当了大约三个月就变成了正式祭司。跟Onuphria不一样，他的小问题在于太爱吃东西了，所以他自己选了侍宴祭司，现在正为了当上侍宴祭司长而努力。虽然那是个公认没什么前途的职业，但Titan却非常喜欢，而且干得很用心。

一开始Onuphria拿他当自己从未有过的弟弟来照顾，但Titan早他当上祭司后，就开始反过来照顾他。这让Onuphria或多或少有点不适应，可他也珍惜着这份真挚的友谊，他早早离家，对父母只有个模糊的印象，像是被水打湿的泥版画一样，就更别提兄弟姐妹。Titan的存在，或多或少让他在这个冰冷的世界里能够感觉到一丝温暖。

另一丝则来自于Arnaldia，Onuphria依稀记得自己是在一个海边的码头上被祭司们选中带走的，那时他只有五岁多，在船上一直哭闹。而当时年轻的Arnaldia就把他抱在怀里，他的体温和薰衣草的香味隔着白色亚麻透过来，Onuphria就这样安心地沉沉睡去。

“Onuphria，你怎么还在这里。”突然他的导师，也是他的上级，他的选拔者Arnaldia的倒影落在基座上：“快去洗洗脸，换上新袍子，我们去看角斗表演。”

“可是我要是害怕怎么办？”Onuphria吞吞吐吐地问。

“到了太可怕的时候，你可以把脸埋在我肩膀上。”Arnaldia温和地回答，“年轻祭司都要去，总不好留你一个人在这儿孤孤单单呆着，也显得我没有面子。”

Onuphria欢呼起来，他换上了白色亚麻布的祭司袍——区别于浅蓝色的学徒短衣，白色的祭司袍象征着他有了正式的身份——给自己卷曲的褐色头发上精油，再系上一条作战时用的宽阔的青铜腰带，最后戴上一顶长春藤和玫瑰编织的花冠，压住那些不安分乱动的小卷毛们。他收拾停当，快步走向Arnaldia的马车。

祭司们和贵族出行大部分都是乘轿，由二或四名奴隶抬着，但马车永远是Arnalda  
ia的首选，因为他可以在车厢里安静地吃完一盘甜瓜，Onuphria也能分到几块。“Friderica是个细心的孩子，看他将甜瓜切得多好，”Arnaldia叉起一块递给Onuphria：“这样就不用担心弄脏衣服或者要重新洗脸的问题了。”

马克西穆斯竞技场是整个罗马城，也是整个罗马最大的一座竞技场。它以大理石造就，高耸矗立于蓝天之下。宽广气派的大门口有一对方尖碑，其顶铺金，熠熠生辉。这里容得下二十辆战车一起比赛，也能让几百个角斗士厮杀至死。他们是第一批入场的，在东南方的石座上坐下，Arnaldia破例携Onuphria坐在了祭司长们才能坐的第一排，让他坐在了自己的腿上。Onuphria得意洋洋地仰起了头，他能感觉到背后的Francisca已经妒忌到要自燃了。

接下来入场的是元老们和那些年轻的男女贵族，尤其是来自各行省的少年们，他们坐在西南面，Onuphria仿佛能看到整个竞技场都被那种轻快的，懒洋洋的，玫瑰色的欢愉所笼罩。他们身上火红色，绿色和橘黄色的羊毛托加和斯托拉像是云霞，令整个竞技场的颜色鲜艳起来。其中有个青年朝这边挥手示意，这是不允许的，这边还有维斯塔贞女呢。不过幸亏Arnaldia和Burgia都低头擦眼镜的水晶镜片去了，并没有留意到这人的冒犯，Friderica还跟他回了回礼，并且开始跟Francisca拌嘴。

然后是平民，有希腊人，犹太人，还有些埃及人，埃及人最好认，他们穿着白袍子，领口是蓝色和绿色的。最后是穿着粗布的奴隶，他们的衣服染成耐脏的深蓝和棕褐色，在远处落座。据说今天的角斗有好几个哨兵参与，因此格外好看，所以上万，甚至可能是数十万人一起聚集于此喧哗吵闹，如同火山在地下发出吼声。Onuphria偷偷瞄了一眼Arnaldia，对方倒没有什么不适的表情，藏在玳瑁框眼镜后的金绿色眼睛还是他熟悉的波澜不惊。

当所有人都坐好了，皇室才姗姗来迟。皇帝和风韵犹存的皇太后浑身珠光宝气，在正南方落座。皇太后拉着一个穿火红色托加，戴月桂树叶冠的高个子男孩，而女孩们朝他挥动手帕。Onuphria猜测，那个想必就是来自不列颠的Janumius。他隔着人群默默观察着：Janumius看起来比他年长不止两三岁，而应该已经进入了青春期。这个少年哨兵生得确实讨人喜欢，而不仅仅是一种希腊雕塑式无趣的英俊。当然，这不是说他没有麦色健康的肌肤，深邃的眼睛和挺立的鼻梁，而是说比起阿波罗，他更有一种让人欢悦的力量，Onuphria都能看到一圈浅金色的光芒环绕着他。

Arnaldia突然看了他一眼，Onuphria意识到自己刚刚的观察过了界，在被更多祭司察觉到之前收起了自己的情绪，转而将注意力集中在开场的斗兽表演上。这天的斗兽士格外卖力，但皇帝明显更喜欢那头被他杀死的犀牛，所以没有释放他。他难以掩饰自己的失望，这种强烈的感情混杂着犀牛死前的悲哀深深地触动着Onuphria，他很想出去吐一场，但被Arnaldia牢牢压住了手。

“别动，”Arnaldia声音极低地对他说：“我帮你筑起精神屏障，你留在这里，一定要留在这里，证明你可以。”

斗兽之后是死刑处置，再之后是正式的角斗表演。随着执政官发出号令，场上的所有人都退下了，取而代之的是上场的一百个角斗士。打头一对是渔网角斗士和鱼盔角斗士，接着是九队追击角斗士，中间三十对是剑盾角斗士，最后十对是莫米罗角斗士。Onuphria感到Arnaldia开始流露出紧张的情绪，他一直在环视全场，然后死死地盯住了一处。

渔网角斗士和追击角斗士缠斗着，最后他们同归于尽了，死状分外凄惨。追击角斗士则只有三人幸存，收尸人用烙铁烙了又烙，确信地上的都是尸体了才拖了出去。Onuphria觉得自己的心揪得疼痛，他分不清这是自己的情感，还是周围人的投射——总之不能是Arnaldia的，其余的祭司们也会竖起精神屏障，这是一种礼貌，Onuphria刚想要追寻这感情的来源，就被响起的号角打断。

剑盾角斗士的比赛开始了。

头盔上装饰着蓝色羽毛的一队一开始完全占据了优势，他们冲散了白色羽毛的一队，很快白色的一队就有三个人倒下了。不知道为什么，Onuphria感觉到Arnaldia似乎流露出了一丝不易察觉的紧张，一滴汗珠从他的额发上滑下。

不过这只是白方的计策，他们似乎有个指挥，那年轻男人算高大却不粗壮，肌肉坚实却不笨重，身上遍布着陈旧的伤痕，一直在场地里跑动，似乎是撤退，却在下一个瞬间猛然将匕首推进追击者的胸膛。其他人也纷纷效仿，局面又被扳平，双方都只剩下了十五人。

这时候蓝方也发现了他是他们的头目，他们纠结在一起开始攻击这个男人，纵然他灵敏又善战，也躲不过全部的攻击，身上很快又添了几道新伤。Onuphria感到了疼痛，然而他随即便发现，这疼痛来自于自己的左手。Arnaldia一直抓着它，Onuphria竟从不知道他有着这么大力气。

现在场上只剩下四个人了，一白三蓝，如果传言是真的，那这四个人很可能全是哨兵，因为他们在经历了那样一场鏖战后，仍然精力充沛，刺向对方和格挡的动作依旧有力。Arnaldia目不转睛，眼睛瞪的大大的，Onuphria几乎听不到他的呼吸了。那个白方的战士一直在腾挪闪躲，但是这对他体力消耗很大，看起来他也累了。

这时蓝方似乎找到了最佳的进攻时机，三个人一拥而上，将匕首刺向他的腹部。Onuphria把脸埋在了Arnaldia肩上，他实在不敢看开膛破肚的场面。

忽然，一种强烈的喜悦冲刷过他的身体，紧接着是全场的欢呼，Onuphria疑惑地睁眼，回头，却看见那个白方的角斗士单膝跪地，而他的敌人们都已经倒地而亡了。全场的观众都在欢呼：“自由！给他自由！”他们注视着皇室，期待着皇帝的决定。而那位万主之王则懒洋洋地挥挥手，把决定权丢给了Janumius

祭司和维斯塔贞女不能轻易开口，但是Arnaldia却悄悄对Onuphria说：“现在你能试试悄悄影响那位总督之子吗？让他同意给角斗士自由。”而Onuphria，将这当成对自己的考验，立刻努力向哨兵投射出自己的感情。

在被问到意见时，Jim谨慎地思考着：很显然大众的呼声是给这位勇士自由，但皇帝可远非他表现出来的亲民那样简单。他应该如何回答，才不至于让皇帝记恨。

然而就在他要开口的时候，一阵混杂着怜悯与哀伤的情绪击中了他。Jim看向那个方向，被增强的视力让他清楚地看到了一个男孩和他忧郁的棕色眼睛。那双眼睛仿佛在说话，告诉他：“自由。”

于是，就在他自己意识到之前，Jim开口了：“给他自由。”


	3. Chapter 3

Jim-Janumius  
Humphrey-Onuphria（Humpy-mālum）  
Bernard-Bernardea  
Arnold-Arnaldia  
Herbert-Heribetus  
Frank Wiesel-Franchius  
Frank Gordon-Francisca  
Desmond-Desmondius  
Martin Walker-Martinus  
球-Titan（Frederick-Friderica）  
Dorothy Wainwright-Theodora  
Burke Trend-Burgia  
Maurice Hankey-Maurycia  
John Hunt-Iohannia  
Edward Bridges-Pontema  
Norman Brook-Creeka

三.

Jim打开一只皮箱子，里面满是华丽的珠宝首饰。有钻石，红宝石，蓝宝石，祖母绿，猫眼石，不过最多的是各色水晶和珍珠，成色都相当好。由于这是皇帝送他让他拿来收割贵妇芳心的，所以大部分是戒指和项链，还有些耳环。其中有一枚漂亮的蓝宝石珍珠耳环非常可惜，另一枚找不到了。

皇帝告诉他，占卜祭司们一般住在命运女神福尔图纳的神庙里，但占卜祭司长Hedera每个月的第七天会来到万神殿，并接受私人的占卜委托。她很罕见地是个女人——这么说是因为女人一般都会是维斯塔贞女，而不会去做某个祭司——但占卜的结果格外准确。谁献上的礼物讨她欢心，她就会给谁占卜。接下来他压低了声音问：“你想占卜什么呢？”

“陛下，”Jim嘿嘿笑着，“我见到一双美丽的眼睛，但却没来得及跟它的主人搭话。”他卧在榻上吃着一枚无花果，轻浮的声音显示出皇家敬酒奴隶殷切的服侍功夫，这男孩喝得不多，却明显开始醉了。“那可是个身份高贵的人。”

皇帝很是高兴：“你的确到了年纪，早些加入我们的团体里来，多带几个贵族的姑娘，尤其是向导。说实话，我还从未跟一位向导有过鱼水之欢，她们大多数都被哨兵据为己有，然而《十二铜表法》居然荒谬地规定哨兵和向导的连结连皇帝都不可破坏，如果你不是哨兵，哪怕买来向导奴隶都不能跟她们干什么，真是无聊。”

“我不知道您居然是这样想的，我还以为我这样一个凡夫俗子尚且不愿意让向导窥探到我的内心，您就更不愿意让他们窥探到您的伟大思想了。”Jim谨慎地奉承道，“而且别说向导了，就连普通的女人我都没体验过，您跟我说这些也实在太强我所难了。”

“也是，”皇帝挑了挑眉，“不过你都十四了，我十四岁时候可比你见识广。”

“您这样的比较真的教我太羞愧了，陛下，”Jim回答得很圆滑：“不列颠可是小地方，我们没什么见识的。老实说我来到罗马，才知道世界上有这么多新鲜事。”

皇帝很满意他的回答，还又赏赐了他些好东西：“都是没收犯罪元老的财产，你尽管拿，不用客气。祭司们喜欢胸针，你多拿一些这个，”他嘴角向上扯动，“见一次占卜祭司长可不容易，你可一定要让她给你预言。”

于是Jim又挑了一枚胸针，它的形状简单，彩虹一样由血红，橙黄，鹅黄，金绿，碧绿，湖蓝，天蓝，海蓝，紫罗兰色，玫瑰紫渐变的碧玺镶嵌成一条直线，光彩夺目，辉煌灿烂：“这个应该大家都喜欢，又华丽又贵重，这么多金子呢。”他说道，显得像一个贪婪的乡下人。

“去吧去吧，可要抓紧时间，抢在所有人前面啊。”皇帝的微笑加深，声音里都是掩盖不住的快意。

Onuphria这天和其他年轻人们一起跟着占卜祭司长学习罗马的历史，因此他穿了一件白色的希腊式外袍，里面是一件同色的短衣。他本来想别个胸针作为装饰，但Arnaldia只许他用最普通的青铜针固定衣物。这样在新祭司里他就相当泯然众人，尤其是Francisca换上了新定做的紫色长袍，还在衣襟上别了四个纯金的胸针，相比之下他就更黯淡了。

“呀，这不是祭司长偏爱的Onuphria嘛！”Francisca特意走到了他面前，晃动衣服让几枚胸针碰撞发出叮当声。“你今天穿得可真像个维斯塔贞女。”他得意洋洋地说：“干嘛不穿点儿稀罕的颜色？”

“走开啦，你身上的紫色臭气熏到我了。”Onuphria皱起了眉，不过Francisca还在那里美滋滋地炫耀：“什么臭气？你该不会不知道，这一批染料是特制的，不仅不臭，还有鼠尾草香呢。”

Titan捧着圆滚滚的小肚子跑来拽走了Onuphria，并且分给了他一些水果挞。Onuphria一边吃一边问：“Hedera祭司长呢？”

Titan指了指前殿，小小地打了个嗝。“那位Janumius来请她占卜了，咱们估计要好一会儿才上课。”他又吃了一块小面包，“我之前跟她一起烤饼干的时候，她让我回来找你的……你去哪里！”

听到那个名字的时候，Onuphria就已经站起来了。他飞也似地跑过长廊，像一只轻快的鸟儿掠过大理石柱阴影切割的日光。这时候他感谢起来衣服的方便和Arnaldia的先见之明了，前厅和祭司们生活的后堂距离不近，戴上那些累赘他一定跑不动。

Onuphria气喘吁吁地跑到前厅的大柱子后面，悄悄探出半个头来看。Janumius歪着头聆听着祭司长的话，他似乎都能看到他鼻尖上一层细密的绒毛，在空气中金灿灿的，闪闪发亮。

这会儿他们的对话已经接近尾声了，Onuphria看着那个少年笑起来，蓝色的眼睛弯弯的，露出两颗可爱的小虎牙。他的心跳动得更加剧烈，甚至比刚刚跑过来时候还要剧烈。Onuphria拼命深呼吸去平复他的心跳，他看到那个Janumius在朝这边看了，哨兵的听力都很好，他一定已经发觉了自己。

Jim觉得他肯定对那个希腊奴隶Franchius太宽宏大量了，结果Franchius竟然在万神殿的台阶上被一个女孩撞了一下，弄丢了装着珠宝首饰的袋子，弄得他能送上的礼物就只剩下了那枚彩虹胸针。但他没料到的是，也许今天他来得太早了，前面没有别人，祭司长一看他的礼物就爽快地答应为他占卜。

“这可不是为我。”她温和地说：“是为你自己。命中注定的人，会像磁石一样吸引着彼此。而且，我看到这命运的丝线已经牢牢地缠结在一起了。”

少年耐心地等她说完，正想开口，祭司长笑着问他：“已经占卜完了，你还不走吗？”Jim才反应过来那段话是在回答他未出口的问题。他刚刚微笑着道谢，却感到一阵洪流如闪电般击中了他。

——就在那儿！他几乎是本能地伸展出所有的感官向着那个方向奔袭而去，然而就在他要触及之际，一栋厚实的高墙拦下了Jim所有的感觉，仅仅让他捕捉到一丝若有若无的玫瑰香气。

“你失礼了，Jim。”祭司长说，“现在走吧。”

Jim觉得哪里不对，但不知道为什么，他的整个脑子里都一片混沌。他浑浑噩噩地道过谢，转身跌跌撞撞地离开了神殿，直到走到了外面喷泉旁，听到Franchius的喊叫声，Jim的神识才清明起来。他看了一眼这个男孩，有些抱怨地说：“Franchius，你干什么这么吵？”

“您刚刚像是在梦游，我有点儿担心。”Franchius急急忙忙地说：“而且Martinus主人刚刚来找您，听说您来占卜，他整个人都精神错乱了。”Martinus打断了他：“Janumius，你不会真的找占卜祭司长了吧？你占卜完了吗？”

Jim有些疑惑地看着他：“当然了，皇帝说她占卜的特别准确。我今天运气不错，只送了一件礼物就获得了占卜的资格呢。”而Martinus则急疯了：“你怎么不问问我！祭司长Hedera的占卜不但不准确，而且会给被占卜者带来厄运，整个罗马城都知道，也只有你这种外乡人才会找她占卜！”

“什么厄运？”Jim呆呆地眨了眨眼睛，他心想：可千万不要不准，那双褐色的眼睛和忧郁的目光在他的脑海中挥之不去，他不希望那就是他们的最后一次相见。

“她带来的厄运太多了，就说最近的一次吧，那大概是十年前，当时有两位元老的妻子都怀孕了，她说新生儿都是双胞胎，其中一对都是哨兵，如果与另一对向导结合，他们将会为两边都带来不可估量的荣耀。”Martinus说，“哨兵双胞胎是一个女孩，一个男孩，而另一对双胞胎都是男孩不说，还只有一个向导。即便如此，两家也认为那个男孩向导和女孩哨兵的结合是神的旨意，只等着他们成年就举行婚礼。结果那两个哨兵一家卷入了美撒利娜皇后的反叛之中，被克劳狄乌斯下令全部处死，未成年人卖作奴隶。那个女孩在反抗中死去，而男孩也不知道流落何方。”

“这也太惨了。”Jim同情地说道。

“最悲惨的是那向导一家，他们的父亲也许听到了风声，将一个男孩送到了万神殿，这男孩顺利地通过了祭司选拔。而另一个男孩，可能由于已经私下里建立了连接，所以痛苦地随着他的爱人而自尽了。这无疑触怒了皇帝，他们一家也遭受了同样的灾厄。”Martinus叹息道：“Janumius，你真不该贸然行动，起码也该多问问我。”

沿着主干道走下去，经过几座青铜的雕像，然后拐上一条小道，两旁的建筑就从宏伟的殿堂变成了简陋的木屋。妓院的老板昏昏欲睡地守在门口，白天的生意向来一般，他的顾客们都是奴隶和做底层工作的自由人，经常会选择黄昏结束了劳作之后光顾，姑娘们也会利用白天补觉。不过今天不太一样，一个身材高大的男人站在他面前：“一间屋子，准备好洗澡的热水。”

他扔过来一袋子钱，老板惊醒过来，他认出这人就是三天前大获全胜的角斗士：“啊，Revanchist，您的光临真是令这里蓬荜生辉啊，您等等，我去叫醒姑娘们——”

“大可不必，我有我自己的客人，这些钱都是你的，别让任何人来打扰我们就行。”

老板看向他的身后，那是一个披着深蓝色斗篷的人，脸被兜帽挡住，只露出两绺垂在胸前的金色头发，细瘦的手腕和上面的一串手镯。他了然，这种姑娘是第一次入行，虽然是处女，不过生涩的要命，但也许人家就好这一口，老板决定不多说什么，Revanchist给的钱相当于招了三个他这儿的姑娘，他才不会拦着别人犯傻。

进了屋子，Arnaldia摘下帽子和假发抱怨：“臭死了。”然后看着对面的男人笑起来：“Revanchist？真有你的。”

“不是我自己起的名字，是那帮角斗爱好者，”青年耸耸肩，脱下衣服，上半身是满满的新伤旧伤：“你是唯一一个知道Heribetus这个名字的人了。”

“你也是唯一一个会叫我Arnaldius的人。”金绿色的眼睛里闪过一丝忧郁：“没有你，也许我真的会忘记自己的身份。”但随即他振奋起了精神：“Theodora给我们望风，难道我们却要把时间浪费在无谓的怀旧上吗？”

与此同时，在回神殿后堂的路上，Hedera将那枚彩虹胸针送给了Onuphria，雪白的托加的确将它衬托得更加五光十色。男孩欢跳着回到了马尔斯的圣堂，面对着Arnaldia湖水色的眼睛隔着镜片透出的审讯似的目光，他也没有害怕。

“这个颜色太艳丽了，不适合男人，更不适合祭司，你收起来，以后不要戴了。”Arnaldia严厉地说道，Onuphria想要反驳，眼珠转了转，把反驳的话吞回了肚子里：“您说的对，我只是太高兴了。”

然而晚上，当祭司长熟睡之时，他又将它从枕头下摸了出来。这一晚的月牙儿没有多少亮光，Onuphria看着它，又想起Janumius眉眼弯弯的样子，不由自主地悄悄笑了起来。


	4. Chapter 4

Jim-Janumius  
Humphrey-Onuphria（Humpy-mālum）  
Bernard-Bernardea  
Arnold-Arnaldia  
Herbert-Heribetus  
Frank Wiesel-Franchius  
Frank Gordon-Francisca  
Desmond-Desmondius  
Martin Walker-Martinus  
球-Titan（Frederick-Friderica）  
Dorothy Wainwright-Theodora  
Sarah Harrison - Sara  
Burke Trend-Burgia  
Maurice Hankey-Maurycia  
John Hunt-Iohannia  
Edward Bridges-Pontema  
Norman Brook-Creeka

四.

进入夏天，日子开始变得漫长难熬。在这么闷热的天气里去管理圣火简直是一桩酷刑，Arnaldia不得不每天去巡视四五次，确保这些年轻的祭司们没有偷偷溜去浴场玩耍。基本上每个人都被他抓到过，Francisca还被抓到两次。除了Titan和Onuphria，前者是因为总能找到Arnaldia不在的空档去偷凉冰冰的蜜酒回来喝着解暑，而后者则老老实实，即使在圣火边汗流浃背也不去水里泡着，除非他的轮值结束。

这样一来，Onuphria就病了，他恹恹地躺在床上，不吃任何东西。Arnaldia很是担心，给他倒了些葡萄酒放在床头：“小傻瓜，不舒服就该跟我说，难道我就那么无情吗？”

您还真那么无情，Onuphria在心里悄悄想，之前巡视的时候您可不是这么说的。他看着Arnaldia，回忆起对方那双绿眼睛骤然睁大，严厉训斥自己的样子。那沉郁的神情可挺提神醒脑的，给他的目光覆盖上一层冰蓝色的阴翳。

不过祭司的守则是顺从祭司长的指令，于是Onuphria只能委屈地眨了眨眼睛，乖乖端着葡萄酒喝起来。Arnaldia见他喝完，恢复了些体力，又带着几分责怪摸了摸他毛茸茸的脑袋：“我们跟埃斯库拉庇乌斯的圣所是邻居，而且Hedera也会制作草药。如果你还不好转，我去请那位持蛇杖的侍神祭司长再来给你看看。”

“唔。”Onuphria点点头，将喝完了的银酒杯还给年长者：“我给您添麻烦了。”

“说什么呢，是我把你带回来的。”Arnaldia起身，透明的绿眼睛里满是阳光的金色涟漪：“我还要去忙，你自己好好休息吧。睡起来可以去门口乘凉，不用忙着回来工作。”

Janumius在皇宫中的房间装潢华丽，六根提伏里大理石的圆柱，上面缠绕着芬芳的玫瑰——这是屋主最近特意新增的要求，圆柱后面是一张用极名贵的黑金大理石制成的圆桌，桌旁则是一张铺着中国丝绸的长榻，上面放着几个松软的垫子。尤为炫目的是一架用玻璃制成的烛台，精雕细刻，可以使十几支蜡烛的烛光被折射成辉煌的太阳照亮大厅。它从天花板上垂下来，昨夜蜡烛彻夜燃烧的香气还未散去。任何一个见过这间屋子的人，都不会怀疑皇室到底多么宠爱不列颠总督之子。

更不必提，所有的人质中，只有他的二十个奴隶都是由皇室拨款这件事了。

而现在，Jim懒洋洋躺在榻上，看上去像是病得很重。皇太后为了他特意推迟了去坎帕尼亚海边别墅的出行。而他虚弱地拒绝了对方的好意：“抱歉我实在不能跟您一起去了，您看看我这样子。”旁边照管他生活的医疗和起居的奴隶也作证，他兴许因为鱼酱吃坏了肚子，这几天一直在解手，如果衣物得不到及时清理，恐怕还会沾染秽物。最后这句话的杀伤力比较大，皇太后终于不再坚持，同意让他留在罗马了。

“说实话，你值得一个海边的凉爽假日。”Martinus作为贵族，有进出皇宫看望朋友的权利。现在他们就一起坐在带流动水的马桶上聊天：“但你没跟着蹈浑水显然是明智的，是听到什么风声了吗？”

“不是听到的风声。”Jim笑了笑，张开手给他看，手心里是三枚丑陋的朔果：“Sara给我的，皇太后让她把这些和淫羊藿参杂在东方香料里一起燃烧，说这是来自皇帝的恩赐，你猜是什么？”

Martinus摇摇头：“我不知道。”

“这是罂粟的果实，我之前在不列颠上抄写课的时候见过，那些矿坑的奴隶就用它来熬制百忧解。”Jim告诉他：“这东西可上瘾了，再加上欢情草药和他们新给我选的漂亮女奴，你想想他们的目的。”

他没说罂粟壳对哨兵伤害更甚，用过的哨兵没有能活到三十岁的，也没说在不列颠时，他会跑到集市或者码头跟奴隶们一起上课。那个老师是奴隶们的向往，靠着知识当上了书记员，不仅赎回了自己的自由，还成了能跟政客、律师或者历史学家打交道的公民。他教给了Jim书写，算术，希腊人的几何以及很多知识，不仅是Jim的恩师，更是他的朋友，但Jim想Martinus肯定不愿意自己被和一个前奴隶一样相提并论。

“这很复杂，”Martinus沉思片刻：“外人眼中你是炙手可热的皇家宠儿，但其实这样的行为无异于孤立你和其他人质，让你们没法建立友谊，只能依靠皇室。另一方面，我觉得皇太后和皇帝也并不是一条心的，不然她为什么要打着皇帝的名号给你这种坏东西？皇帝恨你，从他让你去占卜就可以看出来了，皇太后本不必多此一举陷害他。”少年锁紧了眉头：“我父亲最近脸色很难看，说恐怕罗马又要流血。这次不知道会是哪个家族再像我给你讲的故事里那样，成年人全被杀死，儿童被卖作奴隶了。”

“不会是你家的，”Jim真心实意地安慰他：“Martinus，你有睿智的父亲，自己也没有跟皇帝或者皇太后结仇，不会是你家的。”

Martinus离开了，他答应会帮Jim大肆传播Janumius不幸得了痢疾的消息。Jim谢过了他。能在罗马这个离家千里的地方结交到这样一位朋友，真诚地帮助他分析局势，为他着想，而不是趋炎附势，他感到由衷幸运。不过他现在并不想留这位朋友，Martinus刚一消失，他就爬起来从窗口眺望山巅那巨大的万神圣堂。

你是谁呢？他伸展开全部的知觉，让它们交织着向那里奔去。这就是身为一个哨兵的好处了，即使他的肉身被禁锢在这里，Jim依然可以跑过宽阔的大道，沥青在骄阳下散发出刺鼻的气味；越过站在三岔路口正在争吵的小贩和买家，唾沫正在从他们的嘴边喷出；掠过成排的橄榄树，半青的果子散发着涩涩的清香……最后，他到了神殿的门口，Jim闻到了那种经年的厚重气息，就像历史本身。

Onuphria坐在万神殿门口，他安静地看着埃涅阿斯纪的几页，试图将注意力集中起来。但那些没有精神屏障的普通朝拜者简直太烦人了，他们肆无忌惮地宣泄着自己的情绪，在他的大脑里吵闹着。Onuphria拼命忽视那些情感，悲哀，欢悦，欲望，贪婪，满足，愤怒，仇恨，这些都与他无关，都是嘈杂的背景，一片乌云而已，他只需要控制心神……

忽然一道光破开了乌云，让初愈的Onuphria几乎支撑不住自己的身体。他似乎听到了一个少年欣快的声音：果然是你！我找到你了！

他认得这个声音，准确说他认得这个哨兵的情感和思想，自从在斗兽场他触碰过一次Janumius，对方那种金色的精神印记就在他的脑海中挥之不去了。但Onuphria不知道对方真的说话了还是只是自己的一厢情愿，他可以说是从小在神庙里长大，从不知道哨兵和向导的默契，到底能达到什么程度。

更不必说，他们之间没有任何成熟稳定的连结，也没有身体接触，这种情况下传递想法似乎是一种不可能的事。所以至少这个声音极有可能是Onuphria烦闷中的幻觉。

于是他尝试着伸出自己的精神触须触碰那束金光，紧接着，Onuphria便感到一阵狂喜随着金光散开成无数发亮的尘埃环绕着他。Onuphria在脑海中努力想着：我要怎么见你呢？祭司不可以轻易离开神庙，我要怎么见你呢？

如果他能听到，就证明这不是自己的幻觉，如果他会回答，就证明Janumius真的找到他了。Onuphria双手攥紧了胸前的衣服，紧张地等候着。

——我可以去找你，我深夜去，等所有人都睡了，躲开皇宫侍卫队。

不是幻觉，不是臆想，是真真切切的。Onuphria难以抑制住他的情绪，他开心得几乎要流下泪来。他在他的精神里用力点头，告诉对方：嗯，我今天晚上会申请值班看守圣火，你来就好，我等你。

晚饭是橄榄，奶酪，梳打饼和葡萄，Arnaldia特意请侍宴祭司们给Onuphria做的清淡食物，没有大鱼大肉，但也算开胃。Onuphria吃了几口，抬起头问Arnaldia：“我今晚能守夜吗？明天中午再去看守圣火实在太难受了，晚上的话我可以到门口吹凉风，而且这几天白天我实在睡太多了。”

这似乎是个合情合理的要求，Arnaldia同意了。于是Onuphria就欢天喜地去守夜，还带着Titan新发明的梅子酒，里面加了不少蜂蜜，酸甜可口。他坐在门口白色大理石的石阶上，月光似水流银，瀑布般泻在他的身上，让原本就白的托加更像新雪一样无瑕，上面他偷偷戴着的彩虹胸针也更加光彩夺目。

夜深人静，罗马城辉煌的灯火逐渐熄灭。因为主人的“不适”，不列颠总督之子Janumius的卧室今晚终于安静了下来。确认所有人都睡熟了，Jim偷偷从窗口翻出去，找到围墙上的缺口，一溜烟钻出了皇宫，踏上了大路开始狂奔。

在不列颠总督家里学习了一年的罗马上流社会礼仪，又在这里遭受了两个多月的折磨，他几乎都要忘记自由自在奔跑的感觉了。风从他的耳边呼啸而过，满月的清辉下，道路清晰可见。Jim向着圣殿奔去，他的心因为激动而剧烈跳动个不停。

那种感觉是越来越近的。Onuphria可以感受到了，在情绪的荒原里，万籁俱寂中一点急迫和焦躁装点的兴奋，在深蓝的背景中金光熠熠。然后他看到那个哨兵一路奔来，向着他，为了他。

Jim在台阶下停住了脚步，他看到了如同白玉雕塑一样静立在那里等候他的男孩，但他反而不敢靠近了：那男孩是如此高贵典雅，而又纯净不染尘埃。这让他记起自己的真实身份是一个偏僻行省的荒凉边陲里的渔民的儿子，是跟祭司云泥之别的人。如果没有意外，他可能会在海边滩涂的淤泥里跟妹妹一起割藤壶捡田螺，而对方则会在神庙里接受万人敬仰。

但Onuphria没有给他太多的迟疑时间，祭司男孩径直走下来，好奇地歪着头，伸出手轻轻触碰了一下哨兵的脸颊。那上面有一点薄薄的水雾，摸起来热热的，软软的。他又把手指含在嘴里，尝起来有点儿咸，像他模糊记忆里大海的味道。

“Onuphria？”Jim在这一瞬间的触碰里读出了他的名字。

“Jim？”而Onuphria则有些困惑：“Jim Hacker？”


	5. Chapter 5

Jim-Janumius  
Humphrey-Onuphria（Humpy-mālum）  
Bernard-Bernardea  
Arnold-Arnaldia  
Herbert-Heribetus  
Frank Wiesel-Franchius  
Frank Gordon-Francisca  
Desmond-Desmondius  
Martin Walker-Martinus  
球-Titan（Frederick-Friderica）  
Dorothy Wainwright-Theodora  
Sarah Harrison - Sara  
Burke Trend-Burgia  
Maurice Hankey-Maurycia  
John Hunt-Iohannia  
Edward Bridges-Pontema  
Norman Brook-Creeka

五.

“这么说，其实你不是不列颠总督的儿子，是被他买来蒙混过关的？”Onuphria跟Jim一起并肩坐在台阶上，这天Jim从皇宫里带出来特制的无花果，他们一边吃一边享受着清凉的晚风，一边随口闲聊。

每个不下雨的深夜，Jim都会跑来万神殿，而男孩总是在那里等他。现在大部分有头有脸的人都离开罗马去度假了，剩下的第二天都要做苦工，因此也不会半夜出来闲逛，而是争分夺秒好好睡一觉，所以他们的会面十分安全。

夏季的星空十分浩瀚，壮美的银河横亘天际，Jim给他的向导指认星座，而对方则给他讲这些神话故事，顺便纠正Jim不甚规范的拉丁语。差不多一周之后，神话讲完了，Jim就开始讲起来自己的身世——那个真实的身世，反正即使不说，他的向导也总能从自己的情绪中读出来的，对方没有惊讶也是在他的意料之中。

他的向导，Jim在心里这样称呼道。他知道祭司是罗马的儿女，不能跟哨兵建立连结，但他还是这么叫那个男孩。这是不能出口的啊，他不无悲伤地想到了那个预言。祭司长的确预言不准，他们的命运怎么能牢牢缠在一起？光是深夜的幽会，就已经要感谢众神的眷顾了。

夏天终究还是会过去，到时候皇太后和皇帝就要回来了，他们迟早会发现自己没有吸罂粟烟，也没有喝淫羊藿制成的欢情药，他不过也就是皇家的奴隶，违逆了主人的意愿，会遭到什么惩罚呢？即使侥幸没有惩罚，他又成功躲了过去，但他毕竟没有自由，只能和他的向导永远分离了。

但在分道扬镳之前，在渐行渐远之前，他还是有一整个夏天的夜晚的，不是吗？

Onuphria则没有想那么多，他就是挺感谢Jim 愿意相信他，把自己的真实身份告诉他的。老实说，对于一个所有清晰的记忆都是在罗马城，准确点说，都是在神庙里的男孩，不列颠的大海，捕鱼和种田，赶集和去码头，比起来日复一日的看护圣火和擦洗神龛都要有意思多了。

“有趣，在你们的语言里，怎么叫mālum？”他缠着Jim问道。

“Apple，”Jim回答了，“就是苹果的意思，你怎么突然想起问这个？”

“不为什么，就是我的好朋友Titan这么叫我，因为我爱吃苹果。”Onuphria不好意思地低头笑笑。“算是我的一个昵称吧，其他人都不知道的，连Arnaldia我都没说。”

“你的好朋友傻乎乎，要是你喜欢喝气泡水，他难道还要叫你Bubble吗？”Jim笑着刮一刮他的鼻尖，“你像玫瑰花一样，我的意思是，你的情感带着玫瑰花的香气，我就是凭这个认出你的。要是我的话，可能会叫你Rosa。”

Onuphria可没有被奉承到，他的神情又忧郁了起来：“我是密涅瓦残缺的造物，现在还没办法建立起足够的精神屏障。”

这一下他的情绪瞬间低落，于是Jim决定，偷偷带他去玩。听到几百米外的响动对于Jim来说轻而易举，他说万一Arnaldia醒来抽查，他就背着Onuphria跑回去。

一开始他们也就在山脚的果园转转，Jim翻篱笆墙过去给他偷橄榄，Onuphria站在外面望风。这挺奇怪的，鉴于他并不是那个视力和听力都更好的人。现在离橄榄成熟还有几个月，因此当Onuphria毫不怀疑地大口吞下那些青绿的果实时，直接被酸倒了牙。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”Jim大笑起来：“你居然真的吃了！”

他带他到井水边漱口，依旧笑得上气不接下气。Onuphria含着眼泪瞪他一眼，腮帮子还鼓着，因为酸疼而覆盖上一层粉扑扑的颜色：“别笑了，不许笑！”男孩委屈地抗议：“我，我不知道，我没见过这样的橄榄！”

“好啦好啦，向你道歉，我们去偷蜂蜜和牛奶怎么样？”Jim的笑容坏坏的，露出两颗尖尖的小虎牙：“离这儿不远有家糕点铺子，现在他们应该都睡了，不过蜂蜜和牛奶是原材料，我想总是该剩些的。你刚刚被酸得够呛，吃点儿甜食缓缓。”

“那不好吧，”Onuphria皱起了眉：“盗窃是不好的，而且，而且那儿离圣殿太远了，我怕赶不回去。”

“没关系的！”Jim拍了拍自己的胸脯，信心满满地告诉他：“现在祭司长和祭司们都在睡觉，其中有个小胖球的鼾声简直震天响。而且我们不白拿东西，我会放下点第纳尔的。”他又笑起来，拉住了Onuphria的手，掌心里渔网留下的薄茧摩挲着Onuphria的手指，让男孩脸颊发烫：“你真的不去吗？”

结果是没一会儿，他们并肩走在街上，手里各拿了一块香甜的奶糕，Onuphria还是第一次亲脚走在沥青的大路上，他又蹦又跳，还脱下鞋子感受它的粗糙。他伸手抚摸黑铁铸成的灯柱，隔着窗户看店铺里琳琅满目的商品，摘下来石缝中的蒲公英，用力吸一口气吹散它毛茸茸的小球，挽起衣服下水追赶一群鸭子，玩得不亦乐乎，最后还是Jim强行喊停把他扛起来送回了神庙。而这时候，东方都已经微微泛起鱼肚白了。

“以后我还能带你去更多的地方。”Onuphria依依不舍，不愿意跟他分别，而Jim则摸摸他的小卷毛，笑着安慰他。

一种全新的情感开始在Onuphria的内心深处生长。其实白天里Jim偶尔也会来，通常是在黄昏时分，由不同的祭司长接待。他出手阔绰，经常捐赠给圣殿一些金银来求得一些微不足道的保佑，比如买对战车比赛的获胜车辆或者捉弄元老的恶作剧能够成功之类。Francisca在背后偷偷嘲笑他愚蠢，而Onuphria知道，他每次都会对着躲在立柱背后的自己笑。

他一笑，小虎牙就露出来了。

为了避免别人起疑，Onuphria小心谨慎地选择着值夜的日子，让它看起来没那么规律，然后再在精神里偷偷告诉Jim。这一次，他们约定在三天后见面，Onuphria兴奋地告诉Jim：“那天是我的生日，按理说我们祭司不允许庆贺自己的生日，但是Titan总会悄悄给我做个小蛋糕，有时候Arnaldia心情好，也会送我点小礼物。你晚上能跟我一起庆祝生日吗？我让Titan把小蛋糕做大点儿。”

晚上Jim咬下那个脆皮松软的蛋糕，鸡蛋和牛奶的味道醇厚又浓郁，他笑起来：“没想到你的好朋友手艺可比只会往所有食物上加鱼酱的那个皇家厨师好多了。”而Onuphria也很得意：“我特别喜欢他做的点心，所以我知道你肯定也喜欢。”

他今天刻意戴上了那枚胸针，而Jim今天带来了一瓶白葡萄酒以及一个纸盒，他说纸盒里是生日礼物，但又神神秘秘不许Onuphria打开：“今天带你去个好地方，到了再打开。”他眨眨眼睛，而Onuphria也只能依他。

Jim领他到的地方是郊外的荒地，芦苇几乎过腰，Onuphria很少走这么远的路，坐在河边一块平坦的青石上喘着气，把脚泡进河水里凉快一下。而Jim就轻松得很，灵活地跳过几块石头，把一个玫瑰花环给Onuphria戴在了头上。

野玫瑰跟神庙里专门种来做花环的那些花不一样，它们没有复杂的重瓣，颜色也不娇艳，乳白色的四五片围成一圈。倒是香气馥郁得多，Onuphria刚戴在头上，一只鹅黄的小蝴蝶就扑闪着翅膀飞了过来。

“现在可以拆礼物啦。”

Onuphria迷迷糊糊打开了纸盒，一大群萤火虫飞了出来。他一开始被吓了一跳，等回过神来，星星点点的光芒已经漂浮在他的四周了。近处的呈现出橙色和黄色，闪闪耀眼；而远处的萤火虫则发出白光，如烟雾缭绕，千差万别。他惊讶地叫了一声，想要站起来，可河底的沙子太过柔软，他险些滑倒，还是Jim眼疾手快地抓住了他的胳膊，但这样一来，一直攥在手里的托加袍就彻底掉在水里了。

现在，两个人的衣服下摆都被河水浸湿，交界的部分泛起淡淡的水银色。他们的动作太大，惊扰了河底的磷光，浅蓝，明黄，橙红，银白，万千细碎的，如同星星一般的光芒笼罩了他们。Onuphria的眼睛也像琥珀一样凝住了萤火虫：“你是从哪里抓的这些发光精灵，为什么我在万神殿从没有见过？”

“小傻瓜，这是萤火虫，在我家的树林里很常见。”Jim说：“罗马城里没有，这里离城市太近，也不多，我是跑去了更远的乡下才抓到满满一盒的，喜欢吗？”

Onuphria用力地点点头：“这是我见过最美的生日礼物，不过，”他咽了咽口水，有点儿紧张地问：“不过，你为什么要对我这么好？我不值得的。”

“你为什么不值得？”Jim皱起了眉头，他的蓝眼睛在流萤映衬下如同宝石般流光溢彩。

“我说过，我是密涅瓦的残次品。神庙中有很多祭司，他们的能力都比我强……”

“你不是密涅瓦的残次品，我的小rosa，没有人规定向导的天赋只能来自密涅瓦，就像我一直苦恼于自己不喜欢格斗，也见不得杀戮和鲜血，但我是个哨兵。后来我明白了，也许赐予我这份力量的人，不是马尔斯，而是墨丘利。”Jim深情地凝视着他：“正视你自己，向导，你是维纳斯在这个世界最美的造物。”

他的声音如同惊雷，Onuphria的整颗心倏然间停止跳动了一刻，接下来却跳动得更加剧烈。

从没有人这样说过，所有人都只会惊讶于他对情绪洞察幽微的感知力，有些人会惧怕他能干扰别人情绪的能力，但他们都只会对他的缺陷表示惋惜，或感叹，或幸灾乐祸。从没有人不觉得他有缺陷，从没有人觉得他生而完美。

Onuphria不记得之后的时间他们怎么度过，他只觉得自己从没有这么快乐过，为了终于有人能完全接纳自己，毫无条件地接纳而发自内心地喜悦。他玩得太疯了，以至于最后回神庙的一段路是被Jim抱回去的。哨兵脚步轻轻，将他安放在离圣火有一段距离却不太远的地方，看着他合拢双眼，安然入睡。

就在走下台阶，绕过喷泉的一刻，Jim突然被抓住了手腕。他没回头，凭借本能向后踢腿，没想到却被对方抢先，手肘和膝盖抵住他的致命点，将他压在了地上。Jim心里一凛，他知道这次碰到同样强大，甚至比他更强的哨兵了。

“他交给你，我先回圣殿。”Jim抬起头，声音的主人有着一双泛着杀气的金绿色眼睛，在月光下格外阴森。Jim看着他，禁不住瑟瑟发抖起来。


	6. Chapter 6

Jim-Janumius  
Humphrey-Onuphria（Humpy-mālum）  
Bernard-Bernardea  
Arnold-Arnaldia  
Herbert-Heribetus  
Frank Wiesel-Franchius  
Frank Gordon-Francisca  
Desmond-Desmondius  
Martin Walker-Martinus  
球-Titan（Frederick-Friderica）  
Dorothy Wainwright-Theodora  
Sarah Harrison - Sara  
Burke Trend-Burgia  
Maurice Hankey-Maurycia  
John Hunt-Iohannia  
Edward Bridges-Pontema  
Norman Brook-Creeka

六.

Onuphria醒来时是中午，罕见地，所有的年轻祭司和祭司长，以及维斯塔贞女们都来了，他们围绕着他，而Arnaldia的脸色最为难看，平日里湖水般宁静的眼睛里，此刻正酝酿着一场狂风暴雨。

Francisca穿着他那件绣金边的白袍子，叉着腰趾高气昂地站在Onuphria面前，而Titan则十分担心，抱着自己圆滚滚的小肚子一言不发。Onuphria看到，祭司里还有些跟自己关系很好的朋友，此刻也都满面忧虑。

“祭司长，我看到Onuphria接收了来自不列颠总督之子Janumius的私人礼物，对方是个哨兵，他俩肯定建立了私人连结！”Francisca指着刚刚坐起来，脑子还不清楚，一直打瞌睡的Onuphria说。

Onuphria还没想好开口，Titan先急了：“你胡说！你有什么证据！”

“您们看他衣服上的碧玺胸针，那是皇帝赏赐给Janumius的，这种品质大小都是上佳的碧玺很难得，更别说要这么多颗，再加上做工，他送给Onuphria的礼物比我的黄金胸针加起来还要贵重呢！”Francisca胸有成竹地给大家解释：“各位祭司长，请想一想，要是没有私人连结这种亲密关系，他怎么会送Onuphria这么贵重的礼物？”他的眼睛眯起来，斜瞟了刚刚站起来的Onuphria一眼。

平日鲜少出面的出征祭司长Burgia回头问道：“Arnaldia，这是你神庙里的祭司，你怎么看？”

“按照先例当然是拉去活埋，参考维斯塔贞女的处置。”Arnaldia不带半分感情地回答：“我们之前处理过这样的情况不是吗？”

一听这个，Titan赶忙为自己的朋友大声分辩：“可是我一直跟mālum在一起的，我可以作证，他根本没时间跟任何神庙外的人来往。”他推了推其他祭司们：“你们想想是不是，他是咱们里面年纪最大的，像哥哥一样一直义务帮咱们补习历史和希腊语，要不就是给咱们读书，很少有自己一个人呆着的时候。再说了，就算他真的认识Janumius，对方住在皇宫，来的几次也都是在众目睽睽之下，他哪里有时间建立什么私人连结！”

Francisca也没有想到处罚居然如此严厉，他吞吞吐吐了起来：“Onuphria确实收了Janumius的礼物，但，但私人连结可能……真的没有，如果有的话您们也都可以感觉到的是不是？”他有点儿讨好地看着祭司长们：“要不就罚他失去祭司长资格，不要杀他……”

“我想我可以解释这件事，”占卜祭司长是最后一个进门的，“刚刚水平仪发生了扰动，福尔图娜告诉了我万神殿这边有事，”她向各位祭司长和大贞女行礼：“抱歉来迟了，人上了年纪，行动总是不方便。”然后微笑解释：“这是我送给他的，有一次看到其他孩子都穿得五颜六色，只有他一身白，觉得配这个颜色很好看，至于哪儿来的我也记不清了。”

年轻的祭司们都松了一口气，大家七嘴八舌地建议起来：“占卜祭司长的私人委托都是有记录的，查一下就知道了。”“不用的，祭司长肯定不会说谎，她又是资历最老的几位之一，处事很公平，不会包庇谁的。”“所以Onuphria真的是无辜的，祭司长要求他太严格了，我也记得他只能穿白色的衣服，用最简单的青铜针。”Titan恶狠狠瞪了Francisca一眼，后者则羞愧地低下了头。

“看起来只是小孩子们 互相嫉妒，真不好，你们这些祭司长该对他们的品德上都用些心。”Burgia依旧没有什么表情：“既然要侍奉神明，那就该专心致志，不要和普通人经常往来，不管是哨兵，还是亲人，这些关系在你们进入圣殿的那一刻，已经都断了。”

Onuphria浑浑噩噩地跟着Arnaldia回到了后堂，在大家审问的时候，他的大脑是完全空虚的，甚至连以前对情绪的洞察都没有了，所有人的思维在他的头颅里尖叫着，年轻祭司们的恐惧投掷向他，但他完全不想像以前那样试图顺应，因为他的注意力只在一件事上：Jim会怎么样？

活埋？是要活埋我吗，那Jim会怎么样？

“Jim会怎么样呢？”他轻声问Arnaldia：“我是说，Janumius，他会怎么样？”

“如果你为了他好，就不应该招惹他。”卧室的百叶窗将阳光切割成一片一片，Arnaldia的脸色在其中明暗不定。他蓝绿色的眼睛沉郁如普鲁托将其作为冥界之窗：“今天那只是歪打正着，但我希望你能吸取教训。出征祭司长的话是说给你听的，今天对你的保全纯粹是为了更加伟大的目标，你本身，”他冷冷注视着Onuphria：“你是完全可以牺牲的。”

“可是Janumius会怎么样呢？”Onuphria还在固执地问。

“他会死去，”Arnaldia的目光变得忧郁：“十四岁对于哨兵来说，并不是一个过于年轻而不能死亡的年纪。”

与此同时，Jim躺在华丽的榻上闭目假寐，那个将他制服的释放角斗士Revanchist说的话始终在他脑海中回响。“你会害死那个祭司男孩的，”他用一种嘲笑的声音说：“他现在年纪太小，会把这种哨兵和向导之间的本能吸引当成爱情，等他再长大一点儿，恐怕就会发狂，然后祭司们就不得不为了神的颜面把他处死了。”

“不会的，他是一个很有天赋的向导，以后会成为祭司长的。”Jim想起那个说法，经由占卜祭司长占卜的人都会遭逢厄运，这让他的反驳显得很心虚。

Herberitus嗤笑起来：“据说我出生那年，他们就活埋过一个祭司长，还是马尔斯的祭司长呢。”

Jim发起抖来，他在想如何让这人保密。直接用钱不行，如果这个男人跟神庙有联系，那他不会缺钱的，给钱除了留下把柄，证实那个有私人连结的哨兵是自己以外，收买对方的可能性基本没有。

那威胁呢？可以威胁他吗？对这种刀尖上舔血的释放角斗士来说，他肯定对死亡司空见惯了，什么能威胁到他？恐惧使得Jim的大脑飞快转了起来。现在自己能够仰仗的是不列颠总督之子，皇室宠儿的身份，如果以此威胁他再夺去他的自由呢……

“您就不怕我同时揭发您也与祭司长过从甚密吗？”突然间，一个念头电光石火般地出现在他的脑海之中，常去万神殿让Jim熟悉了里面的不少祭司长，昨晚那个，如果没有认错，就是其中之一。“比起一个小孩子与跟他身份相近的同龄人的玩闹来说，恐怕高高在上的祭司长和解放奴隶，会更引人遐想也让大众更感兴趣吧。”

“不怕，”角斗士的确愣了一下，但随即他就哈哈大笑起来，“你没有证据说我，祭司长的出行和归位都有着严苛的记录，而且是在众目睽睽之下，但是那祭司小子的托加下面还是湿的呢。”

霞光万丈，红日初升，然而在盛夏时节Jim第一次感到了寒意。在不列颠时，他的老师说他有一种杀手本能，他的“父亲”也说他的政治头脑整个元老院加起来都比不上。他依靠着这个，努力放低自己的身份，把自己看成皇家的奴隶和弄臣，在罗马的权力缝隙中艰难求生，总能逢凶化吉。

但今天，一个释放奴隶就能轻松打破他的全力一击。

“行了小子，别愁眉苦脸的，Onuphria是Arnaldia亲手抱回来的，当自己的儿子一样养大，他替Onuphria去死都有可能。”Herberitus玩够了，拍拍已经号啕大哭的Jim：“我只是不希望你给祭司们惹麻烦，他们真的可能因此而死。”

“所以，您认同这种方式吗？”Jim慢慢停住了哭，他深呼吸一下：“祭司地位高贵，但是几乎终生在神庙里度过，完全丧失了他们本应有的自由，这跟神的奴隶有什么区别？”

而Herberitus再一次大笑起来：“你压根不知道奴隶的生活是什么样子的，小子，闭嘴吧。”

Onuphria没想到自己这件事居然会惊动早已避世的大祭司Maurycia。自伟大的凯撒和屋大维以来，大祭司已经成为了皇帝的兼职，只有Maurycia是个例外。出征祭司长是从他开始的，而他也在担任了十多年出征祭司长，庇佑罗马每战必胜后，被当时的皇帝特别任命为大祭司。只不过从Onuphria有记忆以来他就完全隐居，不问世事了，因此这竟然是他第一次见这位老人。

Maurycia隐居处的布置很有马耳他的风情，没什么大型家具，黄铜吊灯是来自希腊的名师作品，将整个房间照亮。榻上的枕头和垫子都是镶有淡蓝色花边的白绫，还有四拳高的铜衣柜，在衣柜的四格抽屉上面，极其精巧地雕出了提比略大帝四次大胜利的战争情景。不过他本人则并不像他的名声那样，只不过是一个瘦小而苍老的男人，像一枚干瘪的无花果，头发稀疏，表情淡漠。

要是往常，Onuphria早就开始好奇了，但现在，他只是乖乖低着头，希望不要惹怒大祭司，给Janumius引来灾难。

然而Maurycia什么也没有说，他只是凝视着Onuphria，看了很久很久，久到Onuphria都以为自己要在他琥珀色的目光里变成一只小虫被封存其间时，老人挥了挥手，轻轻地叹息了一声。


	7. Chapter 7

Jim-Janumius  
Humphrey-Onuphria（Humpy-mālum）  
Bernard-Bernardea  
Arnold-Arnaldia  
Herbert-Heribetus  
Frank Wiesel-Franchius  
Frank Gordon-Francisca  
Desmond-Desmondius  
Martin Walker-Martinus  
球-Titan（Frederick-Friderica）  
Dorothy Wainwright-Theodora  
Sarah Harrison - Sara  
Burke Trend-Burgia  
Maurice Hankey-Maurycia  
John Hunt-Iohannia  
Edward Bridges-Pontema  
Norman Brook-Creeka

七.

Onuphria努力地不去想自己为什么会被选中跟着祭司长们去接新一批祭司学徒，这事是个苦差事，那些六七岁大的，未经训练的向导小孩子根本不会压抑自己的感情，在离开父母时骤然爆发出来的恐惧和慌乱简直就像灰色的巨网缠住精神屏障还不够强烈的祭司们。也是因此，祭司们往往要使用更强的向导能力将他们镇压下来，这就搞得整个选拔过程像是一场抢夺，伴随着孩子们的惨叫和父母的哭泣。

一般来说，哪怕家庭收入过得去一些，父母都不太希望孩子去当祭司，只有家里太穷或者突遭变故的人家，才会因为向导男孩天生体弱不能做重活，也没法早早跟某位哨兵缔结婚约，药钱又花得多，才把孩子想办法往神庙里塞。罗马人都知道侍奉神明的生活枯燥乏味，对于男孩来说更是如此，只要还心疼孩子，谁愿意让他们去当活死人呢？

现在Onuphria面对的就是这样的窘境。

这次Arnaldia带着他出了罗马坐了几天的船到了一个行省的首都，最近有个将军带着军队和家人在这里休整等着班师罗马。他的小儿子是向导，据说能力非常强。

“为什么不能等他们到了罗马后再去把那个男孩领进万神殿？”Onuphria坐在船上，窗外是一望无际的大海，他趴在窗口看一队海鸥在蓝天上翱翔。这份工作的好处在于可以在炎热的夏季堂而皇之地离开罗马，但Onuphria并不想这样。

他还没来得及跟Jim好好道别。

“别管那么多了，Onuphria，这是神的任务。”Arnaldia在擦眼镜，他的眼睛在明媚的阳光下似乎折射出一种同样明媚的，淡淡的金光：“还在想那个哨兵男孩Janumius？”

“没有……”Onuphria底气不足地回答。Arnaldia似乎也没有非要跟他纠结的打算，只是摸摸他的头，把他的小卷毛都揉乱了：“吃点儿苹果，不然牙疼呢。”

果然就像Onuphria听说的那样，虽然男孩的父亲，也就是那位将军很通情达理，但他的母亲却哭得撕心裂肺。“求您让我再看一眼吧！就一眼！”她死死抓着Onuphria的托加，被男孩拢在身后的金发小崽子也嚎啕大哭：“我要妈妈！”

“现在释放出来你的情绪安抚他们，如果连这种情绪都能平定，祭司生活中没什么任务可以难倒你的。”Arnaldia低声指挥他，手在他肩上鼓励似的拍了拍。Onuphria被这样的话鼓舞，开始向这对母子延伸出自己舒缓的情绪，那个金发小男孩很快就安静了，但Onuphria能够触及到那位母亲更深层的忧伤和悲痛，那是一种生离死别的痛楚。他刚想开口安慰安慰她，比如以后也有机会见到之类的，却被Arnaldia打断：“时间不早了，我们走吧。”

回程时的路程稍长一些，在岸边停靠的时候，仆人们给Arnaldia端上来了白皮绿心的蜜瓜，这是提前放在井水中冰镇的，吃起来不仅清甜，还凉得爽口。Arnaldia只吃了几块，剩下一整个都给了Onuphria和新接来的Bernardea。小孩子很快就全身心地投入其中，没一会儿吃饱喝足，就满足地挨着Onuphria睡了。

小孩子柔软的身体和温热的气息隔着亚麻传过来，Onuphria的心里涌上一种奇怪的感觉。他小心翼翼调整了一下自己的姿势，生怕把Bernardea弄醒。Arnaldia靠在他的另一边闭目养神，Onuphria蹑手蹑脚往他那儿贴了贴，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭到了年长者的颈窝。

“怎么了？”Arnaldia眼睛睁开一条缝，像只懒洋洋的猫。

“没什么，就突然想起来我被选中那天。”Onuphria的小动作被发现，有点儿不好意思：“我也是这么让人头疼的吗？”

“不是的，你乖多了，靠在我的怀里不用我怎么费心去哄，就自己睡着。”Arnaldia温柔地笑了笑，替他整理了一下衣服的褶皱：“睡吧，乖，等风向转我们就到目的地了。”

伴随着转凉的天气回到罗马的不仅有皇帝和贵族们，还有一条足以震惊整个罗马的消息：皇太后驾崩了。据说她是在乘坐来自东方的精美画舫游玩时，用来粘合的松香受热融化，整条船解体，所以溺水而死的。水流太快，船上五十多个人的尸体竟然都没能找到。

Martinus将这些一五一十地讲给Jim时，两个人都皱紧了眉。Jim沉默半晌后，Martinus先开了口：“我父亲要释放或者变卖大部分奴隶，全家离开这儿，去某个行省躲一阵子。不过咱们是好朋友，我担心我贸然逃脱，这样会拖累你。”

“你能走就走，我自然有我的办法。”Jim劝说他，“至少这样咱们两个不至于一起倒霉。”他吞下了那个不祥的字眼。

“说什么呢，我已经跟父亲说过了，全家一起走那太引人注目了，尤其还是在眼下这个时候，所以我留下来，既可以向皇帝表示效忠，又可以保证你的安全。”

“你真蠢。”Jim笑骂，却不由自主红了眼眶。

皇太后生前最喜欢角斗表演，于是皇帝下令在几个斗兽场里举办盛大的角斗表演，Jim瞪着眼睛，显出一副酗酒后的痴呆神情结结巴巴地问：“据说，据说角斗表演还有那种一对一的勇士对决，是吗？我可从来没见过呢。”他天蓝色的托加上面满是红葡萄酒的污渍，还有一股呛人的熏香味道。

“你喜欢这种一对一的？”皇帝问，看Jim傻笑着点了点头，他又阴沉地笑了：“会比看到还好的，皇太后和我都这么喜欢你，会让你比看到更加开心的。不过现在，我要处理一件失窃案，关于我母亲曾经的一匹紫色布料神秘消失的问题。”

当Onuphria一行人回到万神殿时，所见即是一片混乱的景象：皇家禁卫军密密麻麻站了满满一殿，而年轻的祭司和祭司学徒都被吓得不轻，他们都是向导，能感受到——其实不是向导也能感受到——那种扑面而来的杀气，都吓得直哭，区别只是大一点儿的是在低声啜泣，而小一点儿的是号啕大哭。

“这是干什么？”Arnaldia冷冷地发问：“你们都是哨兵，进来前是否经过了通传？怎么不让祭司和祭司学徒回避？”

几乎是一瞬间，所有正在吵闹的士兵都敬畏地闭上了他们的嘴，整齐地分列站立成两排，顺从地跪倒在Arnaldia的面前，像是连大气都不敢出。Arnaldia指了指披着红色帕鲁达门托的队长：“你，告诉我到底发生了什么？”

“尊敬的侍神祭司长，在清点皇太后的遗物时，皇宫里发现她丢失了很多珍贵的首饰和衣物，其中最珍贵的是皇太后花了六万第纳尔和二十万塞斯特斯定制的紫色染料染成的丝绸。根据对女官的审讯，她将这些东西全都赠予了她的弟弟，也就是Francisca祭司，所以我们需要进来搜查。”队长不敢抬头，恭敬地汇报。

在他说到Francisca的名字时，Onuphria看了那个男孩一眼。平日里总是骄傲地仰着脸的男孩此刻面色惨白。保留着与家人联系的祭司会因为不专心侍奉众神而被取消资格，同时被取消的还有被赦免一切罪行的权力。如果证据一旦找到，Francisca将会卷入宫廷贪污案，极有可能被砍头或者沦为奴隶。

Onuphria迅速决定帮Francisca瞒下来，他们的恩怨可以日后再解决。他拽了拽Francisca的托加：“你把他们的注意都引导到你身上，剩下的我来安排。”然后Onuphria开始试着梳理这些哨兵的情绪，将它们分出畏惧和松懈，头一种情绪似乎是源于Arnaldia对他们的压制，而后一种Onuphria可以控制，他不断给他们施加潜意识影响，让他们的感官迟钝。

这时候由于地位不高总是站在后面吃东西的Titan不知道什么时候悄悄溜走了，走之前他们交换了个眼神，Onuphria知道他要去销毁Francisca的那件紫袍子，这很妥当，毕竟侍宴祭司居所的火总是最旺的，便于他们准备食物。

Arnaldia提出，这件事应该通报各位祭司长，主要是出征祭司长和侍神祭司长，至于其他的祭司长，他们不是地位平平就是上了年纪比较昏聩，不来倒也没事。这样的话，一部分士兵在祭司长们的监督下留下来看守Francisca，另一部分士兵则由祭司长引导去搜查他们的住处，这样还能显得公正，避免风言风语。他说得很有道理，卫队长表示赞同。

虽然十二位侍神祭司长和出征祭司长到来并没有用很长时间，但Onuphria觉得，烧毁一件托加总是够了，Burgia听完，不置可否，对Arnaldia说：“既然是你的建议，就由你带着年轻人们去搜查吧。如果真的有祭司穿戴了不合规矩的赃物，这也是渎神的举动。”

Francisca的金胸针很快就被翻了出来，但好在没有找到传说中的紫色丝绸。侍奉Onuphria又适时地补充了一句：“衣服都是要穿给别人看的，我们生活形影不离，从来没见过他穿所谓的紫颜色。”

“那这些金子怎么解释呢？”卫队长问道。

“前段时间不列颠总督之子常来造访，也许是他送给祭司长们，又被转手赐给了祭司也说不定。”一行人带着查获的东西回到前厅，Burgia解释，“而且他在贵族里带起来了一阵风潮，连皇后也会来朝拜，所以那段时间我们的记账都有些混乱了。这似乎不能为我们年轻的祭司定罪。”

Onuphria第二天就知道了整件事情的处理结果。Francisca罕见地没有穿他那些华丽的托加，而是最简单的祭司袍。他在他身边坐下，声音沙哑地开口，明显是哭过了：“祭司长说，明天皇帝要举行大角斗会，之前他们将会当着全罗马处决我的家人，可能是喂狮子什么的……”

“我很抱歉。”Onuphria叹了口气：“其实这不完全是你的错，我之前对皇帝的残暴就有所感觉，他只是找个借口。”

“谢谢。”Francisca勉强笑笑，“我也很抱歉，为之前的事。”他忧郁地看了一眼Onuphria：“虽然你和Janumius没有什么私人连结，但我还听到皇帝要让他上场跟人角斗，我不知道该不该把这个告诉你……”

Onuphria愣住了。


End file.
